Shoot Straight
by AmberJJary
Summary: About an OC of mine called Jade, this story is about how she got to camp half blood. This is set in 2014 ( or now) thus making the characters slightly older. This also involves cannon and oc character ( Nina, and Aresha) Enjoy. I've rated it T just in case.
1. Jade: I say no to education

She pulled her bag over her head and pulled on her sneakers, they were comfy and she didn't know how long she would be running for. She span around the room and checked the bathroom, finding a toothbrush she had forgotten, grabbing it she shoved it in her bag and left the room. Only to return and grab a few toiletries she knew that she'd need. Grabbing her keys on the way out she ran to the schools front gate, glad for the time of day. Too late for the day students to still be around, but early enough for the boarding students to still be allowed out. This made her exit easier to go unnoticed.

Scanning her student card she grabbed her bike and cycled out of the premisis. She was listening to what her step dad had said, which had to be a first. He'd told her, years ago, that if anything felt oddly right, to get the hell out of there. So that's what she was doing. Ever since that afternoon, when she had picked up the bow and had gotten the highest in the class without trying, she had been planning her escape. Throwing her student card over her shoulder she cycled on, away from the high school. When she was far enough away she pulled out her phone and dialled her step dads number.

"Jade? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Dad, I'm leaving high school, I'm taking your advice," She called him dad, it was easier than step dad.

"What do you mean. What happened?" She explained what had happened and received a humming noise that made her uneasy.

" So you're a kid of Apollo? I- ok. You need to get out of there. There is one place you can go. Have you got a pen?" Jade swung her bag off her shoulder and grouped around inside, looking for a pen.

"Yep. Go," Her step dad rattled of an address that Jade recognised as a long island address but that was about as far as she understood it.

"Okay. What now?"

"Throw your phone away. They are dangerous for what you are,"

"But,"

"I know its new but its that or you die,"

"Okay. Bye dad," She ended the call and cycled to the nearest bin and dumped her phone in it. She made a small whine but if her dad said it was that or die she was fine without a phone.

She looked down at her jeans were she'd written the address, she hadn't found any paper in time, and sighed. She knew roughly how long it took to get to long island by car, 25 hours, but by bike she had no idea. Oh well, she though, best way to find out. But first she had to pee.

Coming out of the rest room she logged onto a computer in the internet café in the mall. Bringing up google she glanced around the mall, taking in everything that looked slightly odd, the bag left alone by one of the seats, the man in a trench coat even though it was September. Forcing her attention to the page in front of her she typed in South Dakota to long island. Google maps came up and she clicked on the link and sighed. 155 hours by bike, that was if her bike lasted that long. 155 hours that makes- 6 or 7 days.

Clicking the print button she got out of her seat and walked towards the printer only to be stopped by trench coat guy.

"Are you Jade Amelia Godwin?" She was cautious but nodded.

"Your step dad told me to give you this." He held his hand out, inside it was a small bracelet with a feather charm. Looking at the man she recognised him, she thought his name was Chris, he worked for her step dad.

"A bracelet?"

"Its the mist."

"The mis- you know what, thanks." She took the bracelet and ,putting it on, grabbed the directions from the printer.

Walking out of the mall she unlocked her bike and looked at the directions. She needed to get onto the SD-273 going south. With a sigh she counted the pages of directions. 9 if not more. With a sigh she pushed her bike of and kicked out the kickstand. Oh how she wished she had a car.


	2. Jade: I car share with a stranger

It had been 3 days since she'd left her school, only sleeping when she literally couldn't go any further, when her tyre burst. Cursing the gods for her luck she got off her bike and swore.

She didn't have enough money for a new tyre and the ferry she'd have to take. With a sigh she made a decision, she'd have to abandon the bike. Looking around she picked her bike up and dumped it behind a bush. She now had 2 choices.

she could walk the rest of the way or

She could hot wire a car.

She thought that hot wiring a car would be quicker. She didn't like saying goodbye to her bike, it had done good getting her this far, she'd entered Ohio some time this morning, putting her ahead of where she was supposed to be.

She walked down a couple of streets before she saw a car that would do, and it had its window open. But she felt bad about stealing it. Suddenly the passenger side door opened and she took a startled step backwards.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." She heard a twig snap behind her and glanced over her shoulder.

"Um that's ok. Um I know this is gonna sound weird but-"

"Shoot." He was a middle aged guy, he seemed nice enough, guilt roared in her stomach.

"Can I borrow your car." He blinked at her and she cursed herself, how foolish had she sounded.

"You alright Hun?" a woman's voice came from the door to the house. She glanced at Jade and started down the path to join her husband.

"Um, yeah. How old are you kid? Why do you want our car?" These were all sensible questions, ones she didn't have time for but sensible.

"I'm being chased. That's all I can say." She must've seemed jittery because the man handed her a car key. It was then the woman stepped forward and grabbed Jade's wrist, her nails turning into talons. Jade gasped.

Pulling her wrist free she dove into the car and slammed the door shut, she didn't even bother strapping in as she drove off down the road. She slowed at the corner and growled, she should've known.

"It's alright, they fooled me to." The passenger door slammed shut as a younger girl got in.

"Who the hell are you." Jade turned to face the black haired girl who had just got in the moving car.

"Nina, just Nina."

"Umm ok. You knew what they were, the mist didn't work on you?" The younger girl shook her head. Since she'd been on the run she'd learnt a lot about the mist and how it worked on mortals.

"Demigod then."

"I'm gonna assume so." The girl sounded tired but not threatening.

"Get in the back, see if they have anything useful in here." The girl nodded and joined her bag in the boot. After rummaging around for a few second the girl spoke up.

"Blankets and a cool-box of food."

" Sounds good. Grab the blanket and get some sleep. I'll wake you – wait, gonna sound weird, can you drive?"The dark haired girl smiled.

"Yep, been learning since I was 11. so a year, I'm probably better qualified than most teens."

"I'll wake you when I get to tired, I'll put the address in the GPS for you." She stopped for a second and typed in the address.

"Right, so we've got about a 9 hour drive, joy." Nina chuckled as she nuzzled in to the blanket. After a few minutes Jade asked the younger girl a question.

"How long you been on the run?" Nina turned around to face her and she sighed.

"A week or so."

"But your 12." She turned her head to look at her and caught her brown eyes.

"Your 16 or 17. You've left." She replied snappily.

"Not the point. I'm 17, old enough to understand, and beside my step dad told me to leave."

"He told you to?" Her voice was quieter.

"Yes, he did. So I did. That's how I have the address." She gestured at the GPS as the girl nuzzled back into her blanket.

"I take it your dad wasn't so accepting as to who you are." Jade cast her blue eyes over Nina.

"I don't know my dad, but my mum abused me, part of the reason I left." Her voice was muffled by the blanket but Jade heard. It was then she noticed the ragged scar creeping out from Nina's collar.

"Your- wow. Some crappy childhood right there. Hey is that actually the time?"

"That is probably the worst subject change ever but-" Nina turned and looked at the clock. " Wow. Have we really been driving for 3 hours? Wow."

"Can you take over?" Jade let out a yawn that went through her bod as she pulled over. Getting out they swapped sides and Jade realised just how young Nina was. In the car Nina had seemed older than she was, the way she acted making her seem older, but on the outside she was only 12. I guess not everyone's parents understood Jade thought as she got into the passenger side and closed the door.

"If anything bad happens wake me up." She said as she pulled the cover over her.

"OK. Get some sleep."


	3. Nina: We get hit on by a monster

Nina had been driving for about 3 hours when they hit traffic. It was then she realised where they were. Toll booth.

"Um... miss. We got trouble." Nina reached over and shook the auburn haired girl's leg. She stirred and looked over her shoulder at Nina as she started to let the windows darken.

"What- wait- did you call me miss? Don't do that. Its Jade. And what are you doing?" It was a long sentence but Nina presumed that that was because she was trying to understand about 5 things at once.

"I'm darkening the windows... so that they don't see us."

"Who?"

"Poll station guys." Jade's blue eyes widened.

"Move." She started fiddling with her belt.

"What?"

"Unstrap. Now." Nina did and they swapped sides. Jade strapped in just in time as an officer with a broken nose knocked on the,now blacked out, windows.

"Hello officer, how may I help?" Jade replied calmly though Nina could see that inside she was terrified. Out of the corner of her eye Nina saw the bracelet on Jades wrist sparkle.

" I was just wondering what 2 young ladies were doing boarding a ferry on their own?" He leant forward and Nina saw Jade desperately attempt to not wrinkle her nose in disgust. The guy was at least 40 years old, old enough to be her dad. Nina retched just thinking about it.

"Is she ok?" He noticed Nina retch and looked at her, Nina saw more than concern in the man's eyes, hunger.

"She's ill. That's why were going on the ferry. She lives on Long island."

"And your driving because?" Suddenly the man's walkie talkie buzzed and he took a step back to listen to it. When he came back his face was a mix between serious and glee.

"Are you aware that this car was reported stolen this morning?" Nina ducked her head and bit back a curse. Of course it was. She glanced over at Jade who still looked calm.

"Was it. I didn't know. My dad bought it for me this afternoon." Nina had to hand it to the girl, she played the part of surprised daddy's girl well.

"Where do you come from kid?" His voice was serious but Nina knew that they shouldn't be asking these questions. Jade however still seemed calm.

" I'm from South Dakota, but originally from Long Island. Why officer? Is something wrong?" A grin spread across the officers face and Nina noticed how Jade was toying with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Can you step out of the car for a moment please." Jade faltered but complied, unbuckling her seat belt. Nina followed the older girls example and made her way around to the drivers side.

It was then all hell broke lose.

The guy changed shape, his form elongating and gaining scales. Nina bit back a curse. He was a monster. Of course he was.

"The hell is this guy?" It was a question but it sounded as though Jade was just asking for the sake of asking. She had taken her bracelet off and Nina couldn't help but wonder what good a bracelet would do, then she focused her eyes on the bracelet and saw that it was no longer a bracelet but a rose gold bow with an arrow nocked in. Jade glanced down at the sudden unexpected weight in her hand and a shocked smile spread across her face.

"Well alright then." Nina had not expected what happened next. Jade turned, aimed and fired the arrow straight at the guy. Jade turned back at her triumphantly and grinned. It was then the other security guards attacked.

Nina screamed. She couldn't help it. But whatever happened during that scream she wanted to happen again. Jade had told her that a screen of shadow had surrounded them and that she had grabbed Nina's hand and dragged her onto the ferry, dumping the contents of her purse at the ferry till.

When Nina broke out of her daze she felt like she wouldn't be able to get up if someone pushed her over.

"What happened?" She asked Jade as they ran to the end of the ferry, they were the last ones on apparently.

"You, you were awesome." Jade looked as though she wasn't much better that Nina felt. Her auburn hair stuck to the back of her neck and Jade glared at it, annoyed. Turning her back to Nina for a second she reached nto her bag and pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked as she flicked a strand of black hair out of her face.

"Cutting my hair, block their view." She gestured at the tourists that had just entered the room. Nina nodded and stood in front of the taller girl as she cut her hair so that it hung just above her shoulder.

"I preferred it the other way." Nina said as she went back to leaning against the wall. Jade rolled her eyes.

"This ways easier to look after." Nina understood, she was considering cutting her own hair now.

"How long till we get off the other end?" She sat down on the floor, getting in the way of a group of tourists. She smiled at them tiredly and they snarled back.

"An hour, maybe 2." Jade sighed and slumped against the wall, she looked exhausted, Nina hadn't realised just how tired the older girl had seemed until now. It was clear tat she had barely slept in days.

"Lets just hope the monsters didn't get in with us." Jade grinned lopsididly.

"Lets."


	4. Nina:Jade rolls down a hill

Nina stretched and let out a yawn as they got of the ferry, Jade did the same and Nina thought she heard Jade say something.

"Did you say something?" Jade turned her head sharply, she clearly hadn't thought Nina had heard.

" No- not really. Just a- a children's lullaby. That's all." The blush on the older girls face made her grin.

" Sing it. Please." Jade's blue eyes widened as she looked at Nina.

"No-" It was then that Nina realised that she wasn't looking at her but over her. Nina turned and had to fight her first thought. Run.

"What do we do?" Nina glanced at Jade hoping the older girl would know.

"Now- Now we run. Right now." Nina didn't have to be told twice, she grabbed the older girls hand and ran. They shouldn't have far to run, they were already on long island. Nina noticed Jade's bracelet flash again and she welcomed the bow.

She turned and fired an arrow into the rank of monsters, one fell. It was going to take a lot more arrows if they were to make it out of here alive.

"Get in!" A black van pulled up alongside them and Nina didn't question it. She opened the door and jumped into the front seat. Jade stalled and looked over her shoulder.

"Two choices, one fight and risk the chance of running out of arrows and dying, or, two, come with me." Nina cast the teenager a sideways glance. He was probably a couple of years older than Jade, 20 tops. Jade glanced over her shoulder, they were gaining.

The bow in Jade's hand shrunk back into a bracelet as she pulled open the door.

"Go."

"Don't need to tell me twice." The kid hit the accelerator and the van shot forward.

"Can we trust you?" Jade pulled herself forwards and peered between the headrests.

"You ain't got much choice, from the amount of monsters following you at least one of you is an Olympian. The names Dakota by the way."

"Jade." She replied as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Nina. Where are you taking us?" The kid, Dakota glanced at her through his fringe.

"A safe place, you were already going there weren't you though? Camp Half blood?" He glanced at them both and they both stared back at him blankly.

"That's the address on your jeans." Jade had clearly forgotten that she still had the address on her thigh.

"I didn't know what it was, just an address that my dad told me about. Told me it was safe."

"She means step dad."

"Eh. Oh yeah." She'd called him dad so many times Nina was getting fed up of reminding her who her father actually was. Jade shook her head, annoyed with herself for getting it wrong, again.

" We'll be there soon. Get ready to get out." Out of the window Nina could see a hill with a single tree on it, it had a golden something on it.

"Out." Then the van was pushed to the side as it got rammed. Nina heard Jade push open the back doors and jump out, unfortunately Dakota's door was smashed in. Nina leaned over him and tried to push against the door from the inside, she only succeeded in pushing her hands through it and watching them turn to shadow.

The door opened.

"Need a hand," The door swung open slowly as Jade smiled at the pair. Dakota got out and grabbed Nina by the waist and put her down on the floor.

"Up the hill, now." Jade nodded and started up the hill. Nina glanced over her shoulder and, grabbing Dakota's hand, pulled him with them.

"Come on." Nina was glad that she was a fast runner, they caught up with Jade and she grabbed the older girls hand.

Then Nina lost her footing and fell over a tree root.

"Nina!" Jade turned back to face her and then looked over Nina, she could tell that the monsters were gaining on the, Jade's face said it all. She grabbed Nina's hand and a sense of vertigo passed over her. A harsh wind fought with her black hair and then they were out of it, whatever it had been.

Nina turned to face the older girl and she noticed several changes in her, her hair and skin had lost some colour, she now looked ginger instead of auburn, and her breathing was more laboured.

"Jade-?" The older girl shook her head and looked over her shoulder.

"Where's Dakota?" Nina looked around and noticed him a few meters behind them.

"What was that?" He asked as he reached them, he didn't seem afraid of Jade's new ability, more shocked that she had it.

"Grab my hand, we can't run with Nina like that."

"Like what?" He asked but took her hand none the less

"When she fell she sprained her ankle, she can't run up the hill." She took a wheezing breath, whatever it was that Jade had done, it had taken some out of her.

"Can you do it again?" Nina looked up at the older girl.

"I don't know, we'll soon find out though won't we." She walked into a shadow and they all felt a gust of wind and Nina felt as though her skin was being ripped from her face. Then it stopped and they were at the top of the hill.

"Well done Jad-" Jade's hand slipped from hers as she fell to the ground, to exhausted to stand. Her body started to roll down the hill.


	5. Nico: I gain feelings

"What did you do to the Stolls?" Nico asked the dark skinned kid of Hermes. She smiled.

"I did nothing, Aphrodite cabin however-" She let it hang and Nico felt his lips twitch at the corners, Will laughed at Nico's side.

"And you let the Aphrodite kids have their way Aresha?"  
"I wasn't going to get in the way. Hey were going to be late come on." Aresha took of in a run, Will close behind her. Nico cast a look at the hill and froze. Some one had used shadow travel. He shook his head, no they hadn't he was, there it was again. He looked up and saw 3 people appear at the top of the hill.

He ran.

He was glad that Will had forced him to do all that fitness training otherwise he would have struggled to get there without shadow travelling. The one in the middle fell down, Nico knew how much effort it took to transport 2 people, this person was clearly a legacy of Hades. Had that happened before, he didn't know. He ran to the top and grabbed her before she hit a rock. She was a couple of years younger than him, 17 or 18, it was hard to tell the difference between her and the shadows that were still clinging to her.

"Let me help." The voice belonged to Dakota. Together they picked her up and it was then that Nico noticed the other person she had brought with her.

She was a girl, younger than the one he was holding,12 or 13, but her eyes suggested that she had seen many things that she wanted to forget. She caught his eyes and took a stumbling step forward, as if to introduce herself, before Dakota spoke up.

"Nina, go down to the big house, tell Will to have a bed ready in the infirmary." The young girl nodded and stumbled down the hill.

"Is it safe for her to run on that foot?" Nico asked as he started to walk the girl down the hill. Dakota glanced at him over the girls shoulder, Nico was worried about how pale she was, he could tell that she was naturally darker.

"Not really, but we need Will to look after this girl, after all he did a great job on you." Nico blushed, he probably would've slapped the son of Bacchus if he hadn't been supporting the girl.

Her head lolled to the side and Nico pushed it back. He was still part of the no touching party. They were near the bottom of the hill and Nico saw Will appear at the entrance to the big house. The girl that Dakota had sent down was sat on one of the benches propping her foot up. Will made an impatient gesture for them to hurry up and Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. They were going as fast as they could.

"I've got a bed ready for her. What's her name?" Will flipped his hair out of his eyes, ready for medical action.

"Jade. That's all I know, sorry Will." Will nodded his head and took the girl, Jade, off of Dakota. Together they walked her into the infirmary and laid her on the nearest available bed. Nico and Will stood there, staring at her for a second, noticing that the pillow could be seen through her head. Nico remembered when, years ago, he had shadow travelled too much and had almost merged with the shadows. It was Will that had brought him back.

"Will she be okay?" Nico turned and saw the young girl, Nina Dakota had called her, standing in the doorway, not putting weight on her left foot.

"She should be fine. Do you want me to look at your foot?" Will asked. Nina nodded and walked towards his boyfriend. Nico watched as she sat down on the seat next to the bed, he remembered many times when he'd woken and seen Will asleep in that chair.

Will started to chant under his breath, Nico didn't need to hear to know it was in ancient Greek.

"It's just sprained, try to keep your weight off it and you should be fine."

"Okay." She got up and Nico saw the silent message pass between the 2 of them. She turned and left, her dark hair spinning out behind her.

Nico turned to face the kid of Apollo who looked pale.

"You saw something." Nico's eyes caught his and held.

"You felt it as well, you wouldn't say otherwise."

"She's dying isn't she?" Will nodded his head and Nico cursed. He could feel her life teetering on the brink of death.

"Yes, she is. She knows though. I think she has for a while now."

"How long does she have?" Nico asked though he could already tell.

"Not long, a year at most."

"She's 12. Surely that's too young." Nico sighed and shook his head. He didn't understand half the things he was feeling for the girl. One he did was sorrow for a loss that hadn't happened yet.

"Do you think she knows?" He gestured at the girl on the bed. Will shook his head.

"Its not the kind of thing you tell strangers."

"I feel bad for her."

"Who?"

"Both of them." Nico shook his head, black hair moving out of his eyes.


End file.
